


umbrella 【IWAOI】

by sagebinx



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Gen, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, OikawaxIwaizumi, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwachan, iwaizumihajimexoikawatooru, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagebinx/pseuds/sagebinx
Summary: 𑁍┊in which iwaizumi hajime and oikawa tooru have to deal with a harsh reality.
Relationships: IwaOi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	1. ─── summer rain

The rain did not stop for a long time.

_"Hey, Iwa-Chan~"._

A voice...a stupid, weird and irritating voice called out to me in a girly manner.

Millions of little water droplets of the summer rain continued to slap the road. It made a soothing sound. The sound of rain...it was peaceful to hear.

If I slapped him right now, would it make a pleasant sound too?

_"Oi! Iwa-Chan?"_

The clouds were dark and mighty, sort of scary. The sky rumbled and roared as if it was dying to eat something. The students hid from the rain with their backpacks, trying their best not to get wet. No one had expected a sudden downpour like this one. It wasn't their fault for not bringing umbrellas.

"Iwa-Chan!"

I sighed and leaned against the cool pillar. He came and looked up at the sky. His hair was flowing gently because of the wind and he adjusted his locks with his fingers. I looked away.

"Stop calling me that already. I've been telling you for years now-"

"Aw, don't be such a baby Iwa-Chan," he said, smirking, "I know you like it when I call you that."

"You're pathetic," I said and kept on looking at the students rushing to their homes after a hard day at Aoba Johsai. They would be happy soon though. The school year was about to end.

"Let's go home. I brought an umbrella today," I heard him say but didn't look at him.

"You know, you can be useful sometimes," I muttered and started to walk beside him under the plastic umbrella. The sound of rain falling on the synthetic surface was loud but pleasant.

"Sometimes? I'm always useful!"

"Yeah right," I scoffed and we kept on walking. I inhaled deeply and took in the smell of the wet mud and the sound of cars swishing past; fortunately, they were far enough to not splash any water at us. A random dog started to bark from behind the gate of a house and I glared at him.

"Hey, Iwa-Chan...what am I to you?" Oikawa said suddenly.

"Eh, what the heck?"

"Just answer it!"

"Ugh. To me, you're the evil black, rain cloud on a nice and sunny day."

"That was quite poetic, but it hurt me, you know." he pouted.

"My pleasure."

He pouted again and quickened his pace. I sighed and tried to keep up. I have no idea how I had managed to survive this diva's drama up to this point.

"Look, Iwa-Chan! The bottom of our trousers are starting to get wet,"

"What's so cool about that?" I frowned at him.

"Boy, Iwa-Chan. It means we're too tall for this little umbrella now! You don't remember? We found this when we were six!"

"We did?" I asked nonchalantly. I checked the plain colorless umbrella out, trying to remember. It was small and was meant for small kids. It had been taped here and there. This umbrella was ancient.

"Yeah, we did! You should remember Iwa-Chan. It was such an important day! I can't believe you don't remember," he said, frowning.

"Ha? What're you acting like a drama queen for? Dude, we've spent hundreds of days together and are obviously gonna spend more. How do you expect that I'm going to remember all of them?" I said, half shouting.

I heard him sigh heavily. I shook my head. Speaking of days, for how long have I known this guy anyway? It must be most of my life. Somehow, we've always been together.

Kindergarten. Middle school. High school. Now it's time for University. Will we go to the same University?

_Haha. No doubt about that._

I suddenly realized that we were not taking our usual route home. That is why I don't think when I walk. I end up losing track of where I'm going. And this guy always takes advantage of it.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

He had brought us to a vending machine. There was a little shed beneath which the machine stood, and into it, he walked.

"Come on in, Iwa-Chan. You'll catch a cold."

I nonchalantly entered while he went to the machine to get us something. I heard him hum as he pushed the buttons. The coins he put made a clinking sound and then there were gentle thumps. He bent down and pulled out two cans of soda.

"Here," he offered and I took one.

I popped the can open and the drink inside fizzled. I put my lips and felt the bubbles pop on my mouth. I took a sip and then felt the cold fire gush down my throat.

"This is nice," I said. I was sure I was going to have this drink again.

"Iwa-Chan," he said, staring at his muddy shoes now.

"Hm?" I said, taking another sip.

"I have something to tell,"

"Yeah?" I said, gulping down half the juice. I cursed and felt the gas rush out my nose as I gave a huge burp. "Sorry," I said. "This thing is unusually good,"

He was smiling at me weird. Usually, his smiles were evil and full of some ulterior motive. But this smile...

This smile was sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. It was not everyday Oikawa was like this.

"I'm going to Argentina,"

"Eh? Argentina? For vacation? How many days?" I said, throwing the drink in the bin.

"Not for vacation, Iwa-Chan. I'm going there for volleyball,"

"How long will you stay there then?"

"Years probably. Dad already bought an apartment and everything. I'll be living next to his friend's place."

"So, like you'll be there for how many years?"

"I don't know," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe several years," he continued.

"Oh."

It gave me quite a shock, to be honest. It felt like a sudden icy blow had left all my insides torn and frozen over.

"I'll be aiming for the Argentine League." He paused and I kept looking at him. I knew why he wanted to go there. It was because of his role model. He had gone head over heels for this player we had watched play a lit match during our childhood.

"I see. Well, that's great. To be honest, I wasn't expecting this. Well, you don't seem particularly happy about that. It's great, isn't it? Going all the way to Argentina..."

He said nothing, just kept on staring at me with a slightly open mouth. I tried to break the weird pause.

"I'm glad to see you're this serious about volleyball. I think I'll be on the University team, but in the end, I won't be taking volleyball up as a career,"

He still wasn't saying anything. I rubbed the back of my neck and continued.

"I guess I'll become an engineer. I'm good at Math, right. And my mock exams went well too. I guess I'm as set as you are, haha,"

That expression was as etched upon as face as ever and he was as mute as a dumb donkey. I kicked him on the knees.

"Say something already, dammit!"

He rubbed the spot where I had kicked him. It occurred to me that he hadn't even winced or said 'ouch'. He took a sip of his drink slowly and wiped that droplet of rain on his cheek.

"That's all you have to say? " he asked in a small voice.

"eh?" I paused. Was I supposed to say anything else?

"I mean, I did think we'd be going to the same university. But that was childish of me. I mean, you can't expect two people to stay together forever, right?"

A sudden rattling noise and the sound metal clashing against metal was heard by me.

I found myself pinned to the wall.

His wet brown hair stuck to his forehead and his cheeks were flushed. A drop of water fell from a wet lock of his hair and trickled down the bridge of his nose.

"You don't get it, do you?" he whispered, staring at the intensely at the ground. He was shaking.

I did not answer his question.

He snorted, still looking at the ground, and then started to laugh. "It's alright. I knew you would react like this. You don't get it after all." He stopped pinning me to the wall and went back to his usual spot beside me.

"Don't get what? Why the hell are you talking in riddles? What am I supposed to understand, eh?"

"Don't get mad, Iwa-Chan. It's not that you had a big brain in the first place," I gave him a nice punch as a comeback.

"Ow, that hurt," he said, rubbing the spot. "Anyways, I was expecting you would say something like - wahhht! My old pal Oikawa whom I've known for my entire life is finally leaving me! Aaahhh how am I supposed to survive without him?" he said all this with melodramatic facial expressions which creeped me out even more. I slapped his back.

"Shut the fuck up. I'd never say anything like that."

"I wish you did," he muttered.

I quickly glanced at him. He was looking at me with a look I had never seen on him before. His eyes, the way his lips were twitching, the way his eyebrows created a pitiful expression...

"So you won't miss me even one bit?" I heard him say in a voice so soft, I could barely hear it.

In that one moment, everything that was keeping me together collapsed. I felt a blow deep inside as if someone had punched me hard. I grew out of breath.

My heart was racing, my mind was blank. My body felt cold and I lost everything. I looked at my arms.

Goosebumps.

"I...I gotta go," I told him.

"Wha-"

"I'm leaving. You finish your drink."

And without hearing his reply or saying another word, I shot out of the shed and ran toward my home as fast as I could.

_What the hell..._

I heard myself panting and gasping for breath. I was thoroughly drenched and done for.

_What is happening..._

Oikawa Toori. A guy who was always beside me. Always. In all my troubles and all my challenges, in all my winnings and all joys, he had always been a common factor.

And now he was going to go away forever.

He was going away. Away. Wow. Where was he going again? Argentina? No. Please, God, no.

_No more walking home and volleyball with him._

_No more getting annoyed at him._

_No more Oikawa Tooru beside me.._

**He's going away.**

Wow.

Standing in front of my house, I looked up at the sky. It was clearing. All the thick, black clouds were slowly heading another way.

_No, don't go..._

_please_.

And as I watched the sky stop shedding its tears, I let mine fall.

My rain did not stop for a long time.

summer rain ──────── End


	2. ─── temple ghosts

When I told him I was leaving for Argentina, he said he was glad.

When I asked him if he was going to miss me, he gave me a look he had never given me before. He had turned pale. His face had grown white like a ghost's. But he stared at me like I was the supernatural being.

He suddenly told me he had to leave.

The sound of the falling rain grew softer and softer as I watched him hurriedly leave me. I looked at the sky, the swaying trees with their rustling leaves and I smiled with lips quivering with hurt.

Maybe he finally understood that I loved him. Maybe that's why he ran away as he did. When he had looked at me like that, his entire body had seemed to say-

_"This guy...is a freak."_

Throughout my life, quite a few people had looked at me like that; Especially during volleyball. But that expression had never come from Iwa-Chan. I'm pretty sure that when I asked him whether he would miss me, he had realized I had feelings for him.

I kicked the vending machine and hurt my foot. I sighed and stared at the brand of drink I had just bought for the two of us. He had liked the juice.

He had told me to finish my drink. Fuck it. Fuck it all.

I leaped out the shed and broke into a run.

Running on the wet ground was hard, frustrating, and tiring. All I wanted to do was get home, curl up, and die. I cut through the cool, sweet-smelling air and splashed water as I ran. At this point, I was a wet wreck.

_He obviously doesn't like me like I love him. To him, I'm just a hard-working and talented trash can._

I panted and looked up at the sky. It would be night in a few hours. The thick black clouds were retreating. What was I to him again? Ah. That's right.

_'An evil black, rain cloud on a nice and sunny day.'_

He was obviously joking. But then again, maybe he wasn't. I opened the gates to my home and walked until I reached the door. My shoes were too wet, so I left them outside.

"I'm home," I said and slammed the door shut. Then I took a long, hot bath.

The moment I reached my room, I curled up and died.

At least, I wish I did.

𓆝 𓆜

_At first, it rained slowly, then suddenly, all at once. The falling water was so strong, the droplets stung when they fell on me. Six-year-old me had been in the meadow all day long, hunting for beetles. Of course, I hadn't caught a single one. I took refuge in an ancient-looking temple._

_As I sat hugging my knees and shivering, I looked around. Everything about that temple was old, wooden, smelly, and mysterious. It had an idol of some deity I didn't know about. It has this great, wooden ceiling and some old bells._

_It even had a boy._

_I stared at him. He was standing right beside the idol. He glanced at me too, but then quickly looked away. He seemed my age, but tougher looking. His hair was sticking flat on his face because of the rain. Later, I would discover his hair was spikey. And even later, I would discover that I would grow to love this hair of his._

_"Are you the temple ghost?" I asked him._

_"Wha- no! I live next to your house! My name is Iwaizumi Hajime," he said, half yelling._

_"Wow. You seriously live next to me? How come I never saw you?"_

_"Well, that's because we just moved here two days before." He was speaking to me, but he was looking all over the place. He spoke in a fierce way, and he was slightly frowning._

_"I saw you leaving the house with a net. I wanted to hunt beetles too, so I followed you here." he said._

_"How many did you catch?" I asked._

_"Five," he replied._

_"Ah. Wow."_

_"What about you?"_

_"Zero," I said sheepishly. He blinked at me for a few seconds. Then he suddenly started to laugh. His laugh echoed inside the temple and even though I was feeling cold, I felt a rush of warmth._

_"You're so trashy! Hahahaaha!" And although he had insulted me, I didn't feel bad._

_"I'm not trashy! It's just that I smell nice!"_

_"Eh? You smell nice that's why you couldn't catch beetles?"_

_"That's right! I read somewhere that beetles are repulsed by nice smells and so they flock toward the bad-smelling places. That's why they came closer to you and you caught them,"_

_"Ha? I'm pretty sure that's the opposite. And by the way, I smell nice, you trash can. What's your name anyway?"_

_"It's Oikawa Tooru,"_

_"Trashykawa Tooru. I see. Nice name,"_

_"Hmph!" I said and stomped toward the deity. "Are you gonna fight me?" He asked. I just went and sat down with a thump in front of the idol._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I am praying for the rain to stop so we can go home, okay?"_

_My eyes were shut tight, but I opened them just a little. From the corner of my eye, I saw him stare at me for a few seconds. Then, I smirked as he came and sat down beside me._

_"Ah le le!" I asked smugly, "What are doing sitting beside a trash can like me? Are you praying for a brain?"_

_"Shut up! I'm praying for the rain to stop, okay?"_

_"That's good. The rain will definitely stop then!"_

_We prayed and prayed and waited for it to stop. It never did. But being the stupid little children we were, we kept on chanting all the hymns we knew. At some point, I'm pretty sure I had started to sing twinkle twinkle little star._

_Suddenly, there was a strong gush of wind inside that temple. The door and windows rattled furiously. We both turned around to witness this when an open umbrella flew in and smacked my partner right in the tummy._

_I started laughing like a maniac and didn't stop for a long time. But then my mirth turned into fear as I saw that his already wet blue shirt was turning red._

_"Y-You...you're...you're bleeding!"_

_"Well, it doesn't matter. It doesn't hurt that much," he said wincing ." anyway, God sent us this umbrella. Let's go home."_

_When I saw him holding that open umbrella with one hand and clasping his wounded stomach with the other, that boy who was looking at me with such a stern expression, he..._

_He struck me as a profoundly incredible creature._

_In that one moment, childish six year old me started to cry when he saw the figure in front of him. I, back then, just wanted to take refuge in this person while at the same time, wanted to keep him from dying (I had gotten scared of the blood and had thought he was going to die.)_

_"Eh, why are you crying?" He asked, irritated. I just ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as I could manage._

_"Aargh, what are you-"_

_"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!!"_

_"Um, It's Iwa-Iwazumi Hajime!"_

_"IWA-CHAN!" As I hugged him, he looked at me like I was some kind of bizarre, out of this world pile of shit. "Iwa-Chan! Don't die!!"_

_I stopped embracing him, took his hand with which he held the umbrella, and ran out dragging him along._

_"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like a total mania-"_

_"We're going home Iwa-chan, right now! Don't die until then!"_

_Perhaps it was the sight of blood that had wrecked the wires of six year old me. Or perhaps I was born with wrecked wires. Either way, back then, all I wanted was to get us home._

_The rain continued to drench the world as we both scurried home with our little feet. That random umbrella, the one that some clumsy child must have accidentally let go off...it had found us._

_That was the first time Iwa-Chan and I had walked home together._

𓆜

_Umbrella..._

Umbrella?

Umbrella!!!

I cursed and got out of bed like lightning. The umbrella! I forgot it in that damn shed! I ran down the stairs, almost tripping, and crashing down. The door was flung open by me as I ran outside wearing flip-flops.

It was already dark outside. The streetlights were already on and the streets were deserted. For how long was I asleep?

I didn't want to lose that umbrella. I was going to take it with me to Argentina. It was something dear to me, I was not going to lose it.

The roads were still moist from the previous downpour and the air still held the smell of wet earth. After a few minutes of vigorous running, I finally reached the shed where the vending machine was.

It was really dark, the only source of light being the light of the vending machine itself. The multicolored cans of juices created the rainbow I had failed to see after today's rain.

And besides the machine, he stood, his silhouette holding two cans. As he turned, I saw a little bit of his face, lit up by the faint white light.

"Oi-Oikawa?" he asked.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," I said to the guy who was glad I was leaving for Argentina.

temple ghosts ──────── End


	3. ─── umbrella

"What are you doing here?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa. The latter glanced at the drinks in his friend's hand. There were two cans and it was the one which he bought for Iwa-Chan earlier today. For some reason, Oikawa felt a pang in his chest.

"Ara Iwa-Chan! You shouldn't drink too much of that juice, you know. All the carbon dioxide in those cans will cause global warming in your fuzzy little brain,"

"You pathetic piece of shit," said Iwaizumi and he flung the can at Oikawa. The brunette caught it. "the size of my brain is the same as yours. And by the way, I bought the other can for you."

"For me?" asked Oikawa, stunned.

"Yep, you loser. I was going to come to your place. You didn't answer any of my calls. I've been trying to reach you for hours now."

Oikawa took a few steps back. "Um, why?" he asked.

"To apologize, you idiot." he muttered.

"To apologize...?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ran away like that," said Iwaizumi, frowning and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Oikawa was taken aback. He looked away from Iwa-Chan and stared at the vending machine. "Forget it. It's all good. Why did you run away anyway?" he said, puffing his cheeks.

"Ha? So you were angry at me," said Iwaizumi, observing his can of juice. "Wow. You actually ignore people's calls if you're mad at them? You're pathetic after all."

"I didn't ignore your calls! I was sleeping and just got out of bed!" 

"Uh-huh. Figures. You're dressed like a clown." Iwaizumi sighed.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Stop changing the topic. Are you going to tell me why you ran away like you did? It was rude you know."

A drop of water fell on Oikawa's nose. In the dark night, it had started to rain again. He walked inside the shed and stood beside Iwaizumi. He leaned on the railing, popped open his can and took a sip. The rain began to grow stronger.

"I'm sorry, okay?" said Hajime, shuffling in his spot. It was starting to get cold. "When are you leaving anyway?"

"In one and a half month's time," Oikawa said, looking straight ahead. He sighed and kept on sipping. Why was Iwa-chan so curious? It was not like he actually cared.

"Since when have you been planning this?"

"A long time ago. It has always been my dream. You're aware of it."

The rain poured and the dark silhouettes of the majestic trees swayed. The wind began to howl. It was getting worse.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, what brought you here to this shed so suddenly?" Hajime asked.

Oikawa froze. The umbrella! He frantically began to search everywhere. He bent down and looked below the vending machine, behind it. He scanned everywhere he could: on some tree? Above the shed?

"It's gone." he whimpered miserably.

"What is?"

"Everything."

And to Iwaizumi's horror, Oikawa began to shake uncontrollably. The brunette pulled a mass of his hair in frustration and got up shaggily. He grabbed a fallen leaf and flung it into the storm as hard as he could.

"I'm pathetic. I can't believe this happened. It was the last thing..."

"Hey what did you-"

"The umbrella, Iwaizumi! The motherfucking umbrella! It's gone! I forgot it here." Oikawa yelled.

"Yeah, so what?" Iwaizumi frowned, shifting in his spot.

"So what?" Oikawa scoffed. "So what?" he began to laugh and did not stop for a long time. "I know that piece of garbage meant nothing to you, but to me, that thing was special."

Iwaizumi stared at his friend.

"Don't give me that look!" Tears were trickling down Oikawa's cheeks now. "You don't get a fucking thing. Do you know what's it like for me to leave you behind and go to another motherfucking country? It might sound easy to you because you don't give a fuck about me!"

Iwaizumi stared open-mouthed at Oikawa. A desperate expression was etched upon the latter's face. Tooru's face was wet with tears and rain.

"I've fallen in love with you and I can't bear it!"  
Tooru continued. "I can't bear acting like your innocent best friend when the truth is that I'm hopelessly in love with you. I cant...I just can't..."

Tooru turned away from Iwaizumi and stood still. He did not want to start sobbing like a child. He did not want Iwaizumi to look at his weak version.

"Then going all the way to Argentina must be really hard for you, right?" Hajime said softly.

"Yeah. Obviously. But don't worry, Iwa-Chan. I'll manage...I'm just glad I could tell you my honest feelings-"

"It's just like this rain, ain't it?"

Hajime was holding the drink with one hand and with the other, he was touching the vending machine, as if for support. The howling of the wind grew and now, the rain was entering the shed.

"What's like the rain?" asked Tooru.

"You going away to Argentina...it's just like the rain, isn't it?"

"You're in a weirdly poetic mood today." laughed Tooru through his tears.

"And you're afraid that going away to a faraway place will destroy our relationship forever,"

Oikawa blinked. Iwaizumi was seeing right through him, even though he had assumed Iwa-Chan couldn't.

"Yeah. I am really afraid that's going to happen. Just like you said, this is rain to me," Tooru smiled sadly, continuing the rain metaphor.

"You know what, Tooru? I really wish I could stop this rain," muttered Hajime. "But shit doesn't work like that. No prayer how much we pray to God, we can't stop the rain,"

He threw his can in the bin and looked fiercely at Tooru.

"It's just like back then," he continued, gripping the rails. "We prayed for the rain to stop, but did it stop? Fuck no. But do you remember what happened after that, Oikawa? We got an umbrella, Tooru. A fucking umbrella. And that umbrella brought us together, didn't it?"

He stared at Iwaizumi Hajime "oh my god, you remember," he whispered.

"Yeah. I did a lot of thinking...after I ran away." Iwaizumi said inhaled deeply.

There was a pause.

"You know, I really like sunshine and forever, Oikawa...but," Iwaizumi began,

"But if it rains and we're stuck, if it pours and we're trapped...there's always gonna be an umbrella, Tooru," Hajime told his partner.

Tears started to trickle down Oikawa's cheeks.

"But what if this time there was no umbrella?" He yelled, trying to control his flying emotions.

Iwaizumi blinked. He then walked toward Oikawa.

"Well, then I guess we'll just get wet together,"

"..."

"besides, Tooru, if it's with you, I don't mind getting wet at all."

And with that, he clutched Oikawa's hand and pulled him out the shed.

It was raining and pouring and thundering and howling; everything around them was drizzling with disaster and everything around seemed wet and on fire at the same time.

There in that chaos, Hajime kissed Tooru, full on the mouth.

The sky's thunder became Hajime's purr of satisfaction and the falling rain became Tooru's tears of joy.

"Do you mind getting wet?" Hajime asked in a whisper.

"Not at all." said Oikawa. The pair laughed and kissed some more.

Slowly, they pulled away, their noses and foreheads still touching.

"Let's go home," whispered Iwaizumi.

He was holding the lost umbrella in his hand. Oikawa goggled at him.

"Iwa-Chan you smooth piece of shit."

"You're ruining the moment, Trashykawa."

Oikawa smiled happily and trotted beside Iwaizumi. They were holding hands and the same umbrella.

The umbrella was old and it was taped where it was torn.

The umbrella was too small for them and the bottoms of their pants were getting wet.

But just like Iwaizumi Hajime had said, that if it was with Oikawa Tooru, he didn't mind getting wet at all.

And as for Oikawa Tooru, he smirked as he thought of how wet he was going to make Iwa-Chan on the bed that night.

umbrella ──────── End


End file.
